The Art in the Ice
by iheartjimhalpert
Summary: Creator Hart Hansen said that Brennan and Booth will be in bed together naked this next season, so this is my take on how it will happen.
1. The Case

This first chapter is focused on the case because I want this to feel true to the show, but there will be some great B/B moments next chapter. Also, I'm really sorry if the forensic information is inaccurate. I did some research but didn't feel like going out of my way to verify every detail. I hope you like it.

* * *

"The body was found washed up on the shore of the Chesapeake Bay, severely decomposed but otherwise completely intact," explained Cam, describing the team's latest case.

"Female, mid to late twenties, there are no visible wounds. All bones are unbroken with no evidence of bruising." Brennan circled the body, leaning down a few times to get a better look.

"It looks like it…melted," Hodgins commented to the group. "Do you think she was cooked like that woman in the microwave?"

"No, the condition of the flesh and organs seems to indicate freezing then thawing post-mortem," Cam pointed to the woman's arm. "See how the flesh sags loosely away from the bone. Cooking would have made the muscle more solid." Then she turned to Brennan and said, "I'll run a tox screen to see if she had any drugs in her system."

As she finished, Booth dashed up the steps to the forensic platform, swiping his card as he passed. "So what's up with this latest corpse?" he asked, grimacing at the unsightly remains.

"Young adult female found washed up on a riverbank; appears to have been frozen," Brennan summarized.

"It's winter, so couldn't she have been frozen by the river itself?" Booth looked to the squints to confirm.

"That is possible, but of course we'll need more information to be sure. We will keep you informed as data comes in," Brennan reassured Booth, then turned to Angela. "How soon will the face be ready?"

"I'll have the rendering complete by tomorrow morning," answered Angela.

"Thanks, Ange," Brennan walked off the platform to returned to her office for more research, The obvious absence of physical injuries was strange to her and she needed to decide if this was simply an accident or if it was a homicide.

The next day, Cam strode into Brennan's office while waving a file in her hand. "Tox screen came back, she had trichloromethane in her blood stream."

"Chloroform," Brennan stated.

"Exactly, Hodgins also found traces in her mouth, throat and sinus cavity. It can be fatal in higher doses but the concentration in her blood was low enough that if likely only knocked her out for a few minutes."

Brennan was pacing the floor with the folder in her hand. Her forehead wrinkled in thought as she asked, "Is chloroform readily available?"

"Only in specialty store or online. To get it from a legitimate source one must provide a verified report of what they are using it for," Cam elaborated.

Brennan thought that over for a few seconds then decided that Booth would investigate more into that part of the murder, leaving the forensic part to as always. "Have we found a cause of death?"

Cam quickly replied, "Yes. The way her blood had coagulated in her core before she died indicates hypothermia."

Angela stepped inside as Cam was talking, "She was still alive when she was dumped in the river? Why would someone drug a girl then leave her to die in the river? Seems odd to me."

Brennan ignored Angela's questions and asked, "Have you identified the victim?"

"Erica Poulson, age 24, missing for 2 months, her age and height match the body," Angela looked slightly shook up as she explained.

Brennan took the folder from Angela and after reviewing it added, "As well as medical history and likely time of death." She glanced up at Angela and remarked, "You seem tense, is something bothering you?"

Angela shrugged, "It's nothing, just…she was an artist, like me."

"Don't worry, Ange. I doubt her profession has anything to do with her murder. Plus, this seems to be a single occurrence."

Angela nodded, "I know, but I feel like I can connect with artists in a way I can't with others. Killing an artist seems like a personal offence to me."

"Angela, that doesn't really make sense…" Brennan started to tell her friend.

Angela cut her off and smiled weakly. "Of course not, sweetie. Forget I said anything."

Brennan looked at her slightly confused, then shaking her head she stepped out to meet Booth who was walking towards her office door.

When she approached, Booth asked, "Got the I.D.?" When Brennan nodded he continued, "Great, we found the victim, let's find the murderer." Booth put out an arm gesturing for Brennan to go ahead as they walked to the car.

In the SUV, Booth was thinking aloud, trying to form a picture of the murder in his mind. "So, Erica was an artist, do you think this is another person trying to get more money for her paintings now that she's dead?" Booth speculated.

"Doubtful," Brennan replied. "Her file says she had only just finished school and she has only had one exhibit at the studio where she works. I imagine someone trying to get money would wait until she had completed more professional work. And there's her curious lack of wounds that almost entirely rules out a crime of passion."

Booth smiled at her, seeing how frustrating confusion was to her. "Well, right now, we are going to Baltimore to visit that studio where she worked, so perhaps someone there can give us more answers."

An enlightening conversation with the studio owner revealed that Erica had been the third girl this year to go missing while working for that studio.

"I simply thought that the first two were coincidences. Both those girls were the flighty, impetuous type. I wouldn't have put it past either of them to just leave without telling a soul," the manager explained the situation, "But you see, Erica, she was responsible, careful. Most people called her a perfectionist. Actually, quite an unusual personality for an artist. But still, I know that she'd speak to me if she was planning to leave."

Booth evaluated the man and stated, "So that's why you didn't report those girls missing until now. Not trying to cover tracks are we?"

The manager gave Booth a horrified look. "Of course not! I would never do something to those girls, but I am starting to worry something about my studio might be attracting a kidnapper…or a murderer."

Booth raised an eyebrow to the man, "I never said that she was murdered."

"She's a forensic anthropologist," he replied nodding towards Brennan. "I'm not stupid, I know what that means. But did she suffer… when she died ?"

Brennan told him, "No, she died from hypothermia which is uncomfortable but the victim usually feels warm in the end, and they just fall asleep."

The man look comforted as Booth began asking him some more questions. "Do you know of any people close to Erica? Family or friends?"

"There was this guy, Richard. I think they were dating. He came to visit her at work a few times. Besides him, she didn't really hang out with anyone else. She'd only been living here for a few months."

"Do you know where we could find him?" Booth asked politely.

"Yeah, he lives here in Baltimore but I'm not sure exactly where. His last name is…uh, Collins," he said snapping his fingers as he remembered the name.

"We appreciate your help," Booth and Brennan turned to leave when the manager called them back.

"Wait, there was also this creepy guy who came to all of our shows. He always seemed to be admiring the artists more than the art. I asked him to leave several times but he'd always be back for the next show. His name is Derek Jackson. Could he be a suspect?"

"Possibly, we'll look into it." Booth and Brennan left the studio and returned to the car.

They tracked down Richard Collins and met at his house where Booth wasted no time before he started grilling the suspect.

"So how was your relationship with Erica?"

"Great, until just a few months ago. I met her when she first moved into town and we really hit it off. But then, all of a sudden she broke up with me. She told me that I was holding her back. I thought this would pass after awhile but she stopped returning my calls. I even went to her apartment a few times but she was never there. Do you know what happened to her?" Concern filled the young man's face.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but she's dead." Booth felt some pity towards the seemingly heart-broken boy but he wondered if the pained expression was merely the cover-up of a murderer. The shocked pain in the man's face seemed genuine but Booth had learned long ago that murderers could be excellent actors.

"Dead? How's that possible?"

Brennan quickly replied, "The body shows signs of hypothermia. She was likely knocked unconscious then left to die in a freezing river." Booth cleared his throat to remind her to be sensitive when explain a victim's death to her loved ones.

"That's terrible. How could anyone possibly think of hurting her?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out, Mr. Collins. Were you angry when you guys broke up?"

"Of course I was upset," Richard replied, "but I loved her so I respected her decision. If I was supposed to be a part of her life, then she would come back to me eventually. I have to admit I was pretty depressed when she told me that I was holding her back. I told her I could change, but she wouldn't believe me. I just can't believe she was murdered. Someone like Erica deserves so much more than that." Tears he was trying to hold back were sliding down his face.

Booth glanced at Brennan but his slight frown showed that he didn't think this was a hopeful lead. "Thank you for your time. We'll keep in touch." The young man gave a mournful nod to the pair as Booth lead Brennan back to the car.

As soon as they made in back to the lab, Hodgins approached Brennan looking very excited. "I found particulates on the victim's clothing. There are some wood chips indicating she was either pushed or was leaning against something made of rotting wood, but more importantly I found trace of _Boltonia asteroids_. Commonly called White Boltonia, this flower is only found in a small region of southeastern Pennsylvania and northeast Maryland along the Susquehanna River."

"Excellent work, Hodgins." Brennan complimented. "Let's look for wilderness areas along that section of the river."

Hodgins pulled up a map on the computer and highlighted the area of interest.

"That's only a 10 mile length; we should be able to cover that in less than a day. Let's go, Bones!" Booth nearly ran off the platform excited to find the possible crime scene. Brennan made a quick call to confirm with backup then yelled back to Booth.

"We'll go search first thing tomorrow."

* * *

I hoped you liked the first chapter. Review!! There will be some Brennan/Booth moments in the next chapter, I promise!


	2. The Confessions

As Booth and Brennan were driving to the area where Hodgins predicted the victim had been killed, they discussed the suspects in the case. "There's the boyfriend, the manager, and you can't forget the stalker, Derek Jackson," Brennan organized her thoughts aloud.

"You can cross Jackson off your list. Apparently, he was killed in some gang related activity a week before Erica went missing. But something doesn't add up here. The boyfriend seemed quite stable, not one to kill a girl over a breakup, and the manager has no motive." They pulled into a parking lot where they left the car before walking along the river in search of evidence. The whole forensic team was searching with them, trying to find the crime scene. After only a few miles, they approached a large fork in the river. They weren't sure which of the tributaries would lead them to the crime scene, so Booth decided to split up into 2 groups.

"You take your team along the eastern fork," Booth told the head of the forensic team. "Dr. Brennan and I will follow the western stream. Call one of us if you find anything of interest."

As they started walking, Brennan turned to Booth and asked, "Why did you split us up? We could have gone with whole team on each fork one at a time."

"You see, Bones, this way we take half the time and plus, I hate having those forensic guys breathing down my neck." Brennan gave him a quizzical look. "You know, working in the same space as I am." Booth explained. "I prefer to work solo."

"You work with me all of the time; do you feel like I'm invading your space?" Brennan looked a little hurt by his comments.

"No, you're helpful, in fact you're so good, all these other guys seem useless." Booth quickly tried to explain his thoughts without offending Brennan.

"Dr. Hodgins, Dr. Saroyan, and Angela are invaluable to our investigations…" Before Brennan could even finish her thought Booth interrupted her.

"Wait, hold on a second, I'm not talking about them, _everyone _else is not useless, I'm just saying that you're the best." Booth was starting to get frustrated with the way that Brennan took everything so literally.

"I appreciate the compliment but…" again Brennan didn't get to finish her thought.

"Could you just say, 'Thank you' and move on?" Booth gave her one of his winning smiles to which Brennan gave a half smile while shaking her head slightly.

"Thank you."

Booth looked triumphant to have won even this simple argument.

They had just finished their conversation, when a gun went off and suddenly Booth was on the ground. Brennan could barely register the fact before she felt a strong arm pressing her face into a cloth. She struggled for a few seconds before everything went black.

The only thing Brennan could think of as she slipped in and out of consciousness was the image of Booth lying on the ground, blood dripping down his neck. This time, she was almost positive that he was dead. Brennan was jolted back into consciousness as the sting of icy water hit her entire body. She gasped and opened her eyes to see the studio manager grinning back at her.

The once kind looking manager now had an ugly sneer on his face and a manic look in his eyes. Brennan had a gag over her mouth the prevented her from screaming and thick cloths were tying her to one of the wooden supports under an old bridge. The disgusting man stood on the river bank, watching her suffer with pleasure.

"I knew for sure that you'd find me. You're the best forensic anthropologist in the world. I usually prefer artists but a scientist is kind of like an artist in her own way. They analyze and explain our world to others." Brennan's panicked eyes asked the silent question concerning her fate.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to rape you or torture you. I want your body to be perfect for my collection. Yes, the other girls…I killed them, or rather, I let the river kill them. Taking their life while preserving their bodies. You should see my private gallery. It captures all the natural beauty of women. And no need to worry about me killing other women once you're dead. Three is the perfect number. You could have lived if Erica's body hadn't washed away. What a shame."

Brennan continued to look more and more disturbed and terrified as he explained his motive. She could feel the cold water starting to affect her body. Her lips were turning blues and her teeth were chattering uncontrollably.

"You're probably wondering why I use the river. I find it's much more gentle and natural than a freezer. Plus, the expression on a woman's face as she slowly freezes to death, indescribable. Now I am going to leave you. You should be almost dead by the time I'm finished with your boyfriend."

A horrified Brennan watched as he moseyed off glancing back at her a few times. She struggled against the restraints as much as she could but almost all the energy in her body was drained by the violent and uncontrollable shaking the cold had brought on.

Minutes that felt like hours passed before Brennan heard a gunshot. A muffled sob escaped her lips at Booth's fate and her own.

She could see the man a long ways off and show could tell that he was running. Then a huge rush of joy ran through her when she realized that it was Booth running towards her. He still had blood on his neck and shirt but it seemed to have stopped flowing as strongly as it had before. Brennan tried to cry out to him but her whole body felt stiff and she could feel herself slipping unconscious. Booth ran to her and pulled off the ropes that were binding her. He eyes fluttered open and before she passed out she whispered, "You're alive!"

Watching her get dragged away by that murder had been almost more than Booth could bear. Booth felt quite weak from loss of blood but he still managed to untie Brannan and to pull her from the river, throwing her limp body over his shoulder. In the winter's early twilight, Booth could barely make out din lights off in the distance. He pushed through the forest to the light, finding a cabin with a yellow utility light on the porch. He knocked a few times, and then when no one answered, he tried the handle. Finding it locked, Booth used what little strength he had left to kick down the door.

Brennan stirred on his back but remained unconscious. Booth knew that he was fighting against time for Brennan and himself. He hurriedly searched the rooms and found a room with a queen sized bed with a mattress. Inspecting the closet, Booth found some old pillows and blanket.

Booth knew it was necessary to get Brennan warm, so he stripped down to his underwear and then did the same for Brennan. He then lay down in the bed wrapping his arms and legs around Brennan and a few blankets around them.

"Bones please wake up. I need you…wake up." Booth pleaded with her even though her body felt like ice against his bare skin.

"Bones!" He shook her gently as he rubbed her frozen arms.

She slowly opened her eyes and mumbled, still shivering, "W…why are we n…naked?"

Booth made a choking sound halfway between a chuckle and a sob. Then he thought of something. He put his mouth down to her ear and started humming. Brennan's muddled brain took a few seconds to register what song he was trying to hum.

"I'm hot blooded, c…check it and see," she quietly sung.

"I've got a fever of a hundred and three." Booth continued. As if by magic, Brennan felt warmth flooding her veins, or perhaps more appropriately stated her, her arteries.

"Come on baby, do you do more than dance?" she sung. Then together, they softly sung, "I'm hot blooded, I'm hot…" they both trailed off as the circumstances of their situation full hit them. Suddenly, Brennan could feel Booth's warmth surrounding her stronger than ever and she shivered from the intensity.

"Are you still cold?" Booth asked, looking concerned as he pulled her closer to him.

"Booth, you should do something about that gash on your neck." Brennan told him as she felt the warm, sticky, wetness of his blood on her face.

"Will you be okay if I get up for just a second?" Booth asked. Brennan nodded but then quickly missed his warmth as he got out of the bed.

He found a first-aid kit in the bathroom and returned with it to the room where Brennan was lying. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark room so she could clearly see Booth walking around in just his underwear. She quietly chuckled to herself.

"Umm," Booth started as he slipped back under the covers. "Do you think you could help me with this?" indicating the medical tape and gauze in his hands.

"Of course." Brennan took the dressing material and gently bandaged Booth's wound. "You know, you're extremely lucky; the bullet barely missed your carotid artery."

"You know, you're extremely lucky too. You almost got frozen to death at the hands of a deranged serial killer." Booth grabbed hold of her hands when she finished taping down the gauze, pulling them away from his neck.

Brennan looked up into Booth's eyes but then she had to look away from the fire they held. She looked down at his bare chest and her eyes caught on the scar from the last time he'd been shot. She pulled one hand out of his to gently brush the pink skin. Her head told her that the scar was evidence of new skin covering the entrance wound, but something deep within her said that it was evidence of so much more. Loyalty, bravery and perhaps something else.

Almost unthinkingly, Brennan whispered, "I thought you had died…again."

"But this time you knew right away that I hadn't…no manipulations, no lies." Booth gave her a half-smile that she could see clearly despite the darkness of the room.

"This time I was sure you were dead, neck wounds are almost always fatal. But last time…" Booth could see that she was deciding what she wanted to say, deciding what she was willing to admit. She continued, "I was sad when I thought that you had died. I might not have cried at your funeral but it still hurt to think that I would never see you again. Never hear you call me 'Bones'" Brennan's voice caught and she looked away.

"Bones," Booth said, lifting her chin so she'd meet his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought you couldn't care less if I lived or died."

"Booth," she breathed, surprised. "After working with me for over three years you thought I didn't care? I know that I can be unemotional and distant sometimes but I do form bonds just like anyone else." Brennan decided to confess something just to prove her point. "When I thought you were dead, a part of me literally ached, constantly. I had to immerse myself in work just to get through the day. Every time I thought of you…" Again, she paused unsure if she wanted to continue. "I felt like I did when I was buried in that car. Like someone had taken away my oxygen. I know that it was simply a physiological response to emotional pain but…" Brennan couldn't bring herself to finish her thought out loud.

"But…" Booth repeated insistently.

"I felt like I was dying without you." Brennan quietly admitted.

Still holding one of her hands, Booth squeezed it and simply replied, "Thank you."

"For what?" That had not been the response she was expecting.

"For sharing your secret with me. I know that you try to be strong in front of others, never showing vulnerability, but you, more than anyone should know that we can't deal with things by ourselves. Humans need to share their pain with each other." Booth pleaded with Brennan to trust him more.

"I know," Brennan said, "it's just that…it hurts to admit what you're truly feeling.

Booth leaned into her and murmured, "But then it gets better. I'll help you feel better," before he gently pressed his lips to hers.

Brennan almost pulled away from him in shock but the biggest shock to her was that she thoroughly enjoyed the feel of Agent Booth's lips on hers.

They slowly parted and Booth cleared his throat. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Brennan cocked her head. "Why?"

"Because we're partners." Booth sighed, realizing his mistake.

"No, why did you kiss me?"

Booth opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Using one of her rare moments of intuition, Brennan pulled his face to hers and kissed him again.

"I love you." Booth abruptly told her when they stopped. "I know you think it's only a chemical process…" He stopped when he noticed the tears welling up in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She looked into his eyes and firmly told him, "No. It's more than chemicals, more than psychology or even anthropology. I love you, too." A joyful smile filled her face and Booth captured her lips with his. Suddenly, Booth wasn't just her partner but the man who loved her and who she loved back.

Booth drew back and marveled at the beautiful woman in his arms whom he'd almost let slip away. "I watched that creep drag you away and all I wanted to do was kill him and take you away, to a place where you'd never be hurt. I will always protect you. Now go to sleep." Booth brushed her lips with a sweet kiss before drawing her body against his and wrapping his arms firmly around her waist.

The feel of Booth's arm on her naked abdomen reminded Brennan of her current state of undress.

She timidly asked, "Um, do you think there are any clothes lying around this place?" Booth looked a little surprised before staring quite pointedly at her chest. She blushed while tugging up the blanket.

Embarrassed, Booth cleared his throat and said, "I'll go look for some." Then once again, he left the bed and Brennan got to see his nicely muscled body.

Booth returned wearing a pair of baggy sweats that were too short and holding a large nightgown in his hands. "This is the best I could find." He chuckled then turned away as Brennan got out of bed and put the nightgown on. The oversized gown hung off her shoulders but still managed to cover what was important. She sat back down on the bed then turned to Booth. He gave her one final kiss before pulling her into his arms. Eventually her breathing evened out and Booth soon followed her into sleep.

Is there anything I haven't explained? If something isn't clear please tell me and I'll fix it. There's one more chapter to go!


	3. The Coverup

The reviews encouraged me to update sooner. I hope everyone likes this last chapter!

* * *

As Brennan awoke, she felt Booth's strong arms around her and remembered the feelings that had been confessed the night before. She rolled over to see his face and watch how peaceful he looked. His face was perfect even after everything they'd been through the night before. She remembered how much pain had been in his face when he'd thought she could die and how it contrasted to his relaxed expression now. She brushed over his eyebrow and cheek, feeling the warm skin on her cool fingertips. Booth opened his eyes to see Brennan admiring him.

Booth's mouth pulled up in a little half smile as he asked her, "Like what you see?"

Brennan smiled back replying, "Perhaps." Booth leaned into her for a kiss which she quickly pulled away from.

"Booth, you have halitosis…morning breath." She explained. "I'm not kissing you until you've brushed your teeth."

"You think they've got any toothbrushes lying around here?" Booth grinned.

"That is highly unsanitary. Do you realize there are over a million bacteria in the human mouth?" Brennan looked disgusted at his suggestion, not realizing it was a joke.

"I'm kidding, Bones. And now I'm even more convinced that that would be gross." He gave her a quick peck before grabbing his clothes and exiting the room. Brennan quickly took the chance to change into her clothes though they were still slightly damp. Booth reentered the room and smiled at her again.

"I really do love you," Booth said. Brennan felt her heart beat a little faster as it always did around Booth. He pulled her to him and whispered, "Don't worry, I washed out my mouth in the bathroom," before giving her a passionate kiss.

Reluctantly, she pulled away and said, "We should probably be leaving, backup will be wondering where we are." Booth agreed and together they left hand in hand, ready to greet the world together.

They found the forensic team where the manager's body was and everyone was very relieved to discover that they were both alive and well. The long drive back to the Jeffersonian was spent mostly talking about how to tell the others of their new relationship. They never really came up with a good way to tell them, so they decided to just tell them when it seemed right.

Back at the Jeffersonian, Booth and Brennan told everyone about both of their near death experiences leaving out the details of what happened in the cabin. Cam explained how the manager had a nephew that was a research assistant for a local scientist who provided him with the chloroform. She also told them how they had found the bodies of the two missing girls at his house.

"Good to have this case closed." Cam said after each side had explained themselves.

Brennan and Booth looked at each other, both thinking, 'This case has just been opened.'

* * *

"Booth, we shouldn't be doing this at work!" Brennan protested as Booth pulled her onto his lap for a kiss. They were sitting on the couch in her office having just finished another case. It had been a week since their incident in the cabin but they hadn't told anyone at the Jeffersonian about their new relationship.

"Nobody's here; it's after 10." With that Booth put his hands on her cheeks and brought her face down to meet his. They knew that they had to tell everyone eventually, but there had never been a good time to bring up the subject. The day after they returned from the cabin, a new murder came in which had kept them occupied and in a serious mood. Plus, neither of them wanted the huge reaction that they knew would come from everyone.

"Booth," Brennan breathed as he deepened the kiss, allowing herself to be swept away by her frantic emotions.

"Brennan…" Angela stepped into her office while looking up from a file then stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her friend making out with a guy on her couch, though she didn't know what guy because she only saw the back of his head.

Brennan quickly stopped what she was doing and got up. "Angela, what are you doing here so late?"

Angela smiled conspiratorially at her, "I could ask you the same question. Who's that?" Booth sunk into the couch before realizing that it was way too late to hide. He stood up and turned around, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Booth!" Angela couldn't hide the huge grin spreading over her face. "I was wondering when you guys would finally jump each other. The sexual tension has been killing me. I'm pretty sure you guys were the only ones who didn't realize that you were madly in love with each other."

Booth and Brennan looked at each other then turned to look at their friend.

"Really?" Brennan questioned. She wasn't sure if she was embarrassed or relieved that her friend had caught them.

"So, how long has this been going on for?" Angela looked like the cat that swallowed the canary and of course she was dying for more information.

"About a week." Brennan knew her relationship with Booth had felt different when she didn't feel any desire to talk to Angela about it.

Angela got a knowing smile on her face, "I knew something happened in that cabin. All night together, naked." She looked back and forth between the two of them, willing them to elaborate.

"This seems more like girl talk. I…I'm just going to go." Booth looked very resistant to talking to Angela so he made an excuse to get out. He turned to Brennan and said, "I'll see you later," and gave her a short kiss on the lips. With a close-lipped smile to Angela, he left the office.

"Brennan, how could you not tell me? Is he everything I've always imagined?" Brennan smiled slightly at Angela.

"I'd rather not discuss Booth with you, Angela. I love him and that's all that's important." She looked kind of surprised at herself but then gave Angela a big smile. "I'll just leave the rest to your imagination." She gathered up her coat and bag then left a stunned Angela behind. "Good night," Brennan said as she exited the room.

"Wait, Brennan! Can I tell the others?" She thought about it, and then turned around.

"Sure. They'd find out eventually anyways."

"Especially if you guys make a habit of making out on your couch every night." Angela grinned at Brennan as she walked away.

"Maybe we will." Brennan said with a smile.

* * *

Thanks for reading my fic! Please review.


End file.
